Thank You Notes of the Birth by Sleep Cast
by miano53
Summary: After the success of the thank you notes from Organization XIII, Tetsuya Nomura gave the order for the Birth by Sleep cast to give theirs every Friday to their fans, creepy and normal. After doing so, each presented their notes. Spoilers abound. Complete.
1. Thank You Notes: Terra

_I just couldn't stay away with these thank you notes. Oh well. I just love thank you notes (even though the idea is from Jimmy Fallon). Okay, here's the cast of Birth by Sleep and their thank you notes. *"Yay!" Ven yells* I own nothing, just a few ideas…_

Thank You Notes: Terra

_*Cues dramatic music from Bob. Terra turns and says, "Thanks Bob."_

_Bob nods his head silently*_

"Thank you…Ventus (Ven),

For guilting me into giving you cake at two in the morning. The next morning, you stayed in the bathroom for hours and I had to use Aqua's bathroom…That was horrible…

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey, you gave me the cake 'cause you didn't want Aqua to find out that you were eating a whole cake," Ven says.<em>

"_Shutty, Ven!" Terra yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you….Aqua,<p>

For pummeling me into oblivion when I you asked me if a pair of skinny jeans fit you. I said no and you began beating me in the head with your keyblade while screaming, 'YOU'RE LYING!'

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"But the way you said it was mean," Aqua whines.<em>

"_You nearly beat me to death!" Terra yells back.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Master Eraqus,<p>

For always giving such great quotes like, 'Fat meat is greasy.' I never got half of what you said sometimes…

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vanitas,<p>

For always performing 'no-look' passes whenever Masters Eraqus, Xehnanort, Aqua, Ven, me and you play basketball. You do realize that we're not in the NBA. Oh, and thanks for breaking my nose last week, you turd!

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Master Xehanort,<p>

For….wearing jean short-shorts during the Keyblade Master and Apprentice picnic we had two months ago. You…inadvertently shown something that was not supposed to be seen and allowed it to 'sunbathe' while everyone screamed in horror. When Master Eraqus saw you, he had to cover you with a towel. Well, at I now know what I'm gonna do at your estranged daughter's wedding. Oh and thanks for killing my master and stealing my body, you turd!

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"It was scary, so, so scary," Ven cries, rocking back and forth. <em>

"_Well at least he wasn't running around naked," Aqua said._

_Terra and Ven thought about it and began screaming._

"_I can't get the image out!" Ven yelled, hitting himself in the head._

"_Aqua, we're not friends anymore!" Terra said, crying as he imagined Master Xehanort…running naked at the picnic…*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Maleficent,<p>

For pretty much hypnotizing me into doing unspeakable crimes. I hate you, you turd!

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Hades,<p>

For pretty much setting me up in an attempt to kill me. What did I ever do to you?

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zack,<p>

For looking like me. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Olympus Coliseum,<p>

For being the place where a crowd cheers but there's no crowd in the stands…Weird…

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…darkness in my heart,<p>

For making me broody, moody and a lot like Cloud when I'm depressed.

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey, you didn't meet Cloud yet! You broke the fourth wall!" Ven yelled.<em>

"_Ven! Shut up!" Terra yelled back*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…dentist appointment I made in advance,<p>

For meaning that in one year, five months and two days I will be canceling that dentist appointment.

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…jean shorts on guys,<p>

For allowing Master Xehanort to wear you and scar all of us for life.

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"I'm gonna kill the person who invented those shorts on guys," Aqua mutters darkly.<em>

_Terra scoots away from Aqua and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you...my old cat named Tim,<p>

For shredding my clothes whenever I didn't want to feed you 'cause you were too fat. Yeah, and you wonder why Master Eraqus and I took you to the 'farm'…

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…puppy that followed me around in Radiant Garden,<p>

For peeing on my shoes when I wasn't looking at you and running away the instant I found out…

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…home gym that's covered with dust in the attic,<p>

For being a monument to that one time when I weighed 380 lbs and wanted to lose weight.

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"Yeah, you was a fatty, fat, fat!" Ven laughs.<em>

_Terra glares and Ven stops.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Father's Day cards,<p>

For being one of the most useless things a guy can give his master/adopted dad. Master Eraqus usually just throws you away after he reads you.

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the recycling bin in the kitchen,<p>

Or as you're known around Land of Departure…"The blue garbage bin".

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Jack Daniels whiskey,<p>

For being my comfort after I stole Princess Aurora's heart. Sadly, I lost you in the Lanes in Between…I miss you….

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"You drink while driving?" Aqua asked.<em>

"_Er, did I say Jack Daniels? I said, decaf coffee. Yeah, that's what I said," Terra says nervously"*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mom and Dad I never knew,<p>

For giving me the name Terra. I don't know why you did, but most thought I was a girl whenever I turned in essays at school

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…newborn Xehanort,<p>

For turning me into a Heartless and a Nobody, thus breaking my body apart, being pummeled to oblivion by Aqua, dragged into the Realm of Darkness, having my Nobody and Heartless destroyed thus piecing my body back together. Yep, I'm gonna feel it when Master Xehanort's driven out. I'm gonna be so sore…

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xehanort's Heartless,<p>

For always annoying everyone by mentioning darkness EVERY…FIVE…FREAKIN'…SECONDS! Yeah, I heard every word, you turd!

Sincerely,

Terra, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*Terra looks down and says, "This is my last thank you note."<em>

"_No! No!" Ven yells._

"_I'll never let it end!" Aqua screams._

"_Um, okay…" Terra says and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xemnas,<p>

For being the easiest to make jokes off of.

Sincerely,

Aqua, Ven, Kairi, Riku, Sora, Xion, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, Zexion, Lexeaus, Vexen, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, me (the guy who's body you're using), KHInsider, IGN, Gamespot, Kingdom Hearts Wikia, Fanfiction, Deviantart, all other fansites , The Waterbender, joe333, the author and every character, fan and website that has devotion to the Kingdom Hearts series."

* * *

><p><em>Those are Terra's thank you notes. Ideas for Ven are greatly appreciated.<em>

_-miano53_


	2. Thank You Notes: Ventus

_Thankies to the few people that read Terra's thank you notes. As promised, Ven is here with his thank you notes. Hopefully Vanitas won't show up to ruin it…_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Ventus

_*Cues dramatic/sad music. "Man, Bob. Are you depressed again?" Ven asks. Bob just nod his head sleepily.*_

"Thank you…Terra,

For always stealing my tiny mini mango cakes in my stash every time I go into the fridge. Now I know whose cake stash to steal next.

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"You wouldn't dare," Terra says.<em>

_Ven smiles evily and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Aqua,<p>

For always getting mad whenever Terra or I leave the toilet seat up. That pretty much said that you just go in the bathroom blindly and plopped down on the toilet, no questions asked.

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vanitas,<p>

For always choosing truth whenever we play 'Truth or Dare'. Why don't you just ask to play what you really want…therapy. 'Cause you need it, dude.

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"I always did wonder why he always picked 'truth'," Terra interrupts.<em>

"_Terra! It's not your turn anymore!" Ven yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Master Eraqus,<p>

For nearly killing me when I ate your stash of mango, strawberry and blackberry cakes. It was just cake…

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Master Xehanort,<p>

For looking terrible in your skinny jeans.

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Zack,<p>

For almost having me confuse you with Terra. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…little puppy I found in Radiant Garden,<p>

For not telling me that you peed on Terra's shoes and having me get punched in the face by an angry Terra. I hate you…

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"I said I was sorry, Ven," Terra says.<em>

"_You gave me a black eye!" Ven yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…bicyclist I met after getting punched in the face by Terra,<p>

For pretty much saying 'I'm riding a bike and you're riding a bike. Goodbye forever.'

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Even,<p>

For creeping me out after I saved Ienzo.

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Japan,<p>

For always getting the Final Mixes of each Kingdom Hearts game. And you all wonder why Americans and Europeans get so angry…

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…gas prices and the rising prices of leather here,<p>

That means a certain former master of mine is SCREWED (Master Xehanort)!

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"Bah! He'll be fine," Terra says.<em>

"_Nah. I think he'll have Vanitas take it out on the gas companies…" Ventus says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…smoke detectors,<p>

For always protecting us from fire or telling us when Aqua's making toast…

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…NBC,<p>

For taking away all my favorite shows and replacing them with 'reality' TV shows.

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you...ABC,<p>

For taking away all the good shows and replacing them with 'Grey's Anatomy' look-alikes.

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…FOX,<p>

For always having unreliable news. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…hard taco shells we used for taco night last night,<p>

For surviving the long journey from corn fields, to factory, to supermarket, to my plate and then breaking the instant I put meat inside you.

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…jambalaya that Aqua made on Tuesday,<p>

For not even looking good. You look like someone just threw you up.

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…TV dinners Terra gave me on Monday,<p>

Or as you're known around the World…edible depression.

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"Aw, this is the last thank you note…" Ventus says sadly.<em>

"_You technically did have another chance as Roxas…" Terra says._

"_Stop breaking the fourth wall, Terra!" Ventus yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For letting me write these thank you notes…and for staving off Aqua so she wouldn't kill me about leaving the toilet seat up again.

Sincerely,

Ventus, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>That's Ven for ya. Anymore are appreciated.<em>


	3. Thank You Notes: Aqua

_Thankies to Gr4Yr4iN for their review. Okay, here's Aqua and her thank you notes. Hopefully it'll go okay._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Aqua

_*"Bob, can I get the thank you note music?" Aqua asks._

_Bob nods and begins playing "Aqua's Theme."_

"_No, that's not it, Bob," Aqua says._

_Bob keeps playing and Aqua throws a nearby hammer, hitting poor Bob in the head._

"_Er…Ven. Um, can you put in the 'Thank you note' music?" Aqua asks._

_Ven comes in and puts in a CD with "Thank you note music" written on it."_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Terra,<p>

For failing the exam and brooding about it. I could've sworn I saw you drink ten bottles of beer that night…

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ven,<p>

For scaring the crap out of Terra and me when you screamed and collapsed on the ground when you first came to the Land of Departure.

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey, I had a massive migraine that day!" Ven yells.<em>

"_So? You still scared the crap out of us and Terra thought it was his fault!" Aqua yells back.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vanitas,<p>

For taking my bras and burning them. And you wonder why we don't let you in the castle anymore and why your underwear always bunch up…

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"No wonder why he's so angry all the time," Ven says.<em>

_Aqua smiles evilly and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Master Eraqus,<p>

For looking like a samurai. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Master Xehanort,<p>

For stealing my friend's body and turning him into you. And you wonder why I bashed you in the head when you noticed my skinny jeans…

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Master Yen Sid,<p>

For just being epic.

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Kairi,<p>

For taking the meaning of my name. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sora,<p>

For being so darn cute XD

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Riku,<p>

For being über-cute and fine as heck when you get older XD

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"Er, how do you know how Riku looks like when he's older? You destroyed the fourth wall!" Ven yells.<em>

"_Shut up! I had a vision, okay?" Aqua says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…food court at that mall Terra and I went to,<p>

For sentencing Terra to one hour in the bathroom.

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…cop shows disclaimer,<p>

For always telling us that 'This story doesn't depict any actual person or event and is fictional'. This is just another way of saying 'This story totally happened and is real, we're just covering out butts!'

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ven's homemade birthday cards,<p>

For always drastically overestimating the space on the card and wishing me a HAPPY BIRTH..day Aqua!

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…newborn Xehanort,<p>

For choking me and raising me off the ground when you couldn't remember your name. Yeah, I thought this was a kid's game…

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Castle Oblivion,<p>

For being the most confusing place in the World. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"Oh no. This is my last thank you note," Aqua says.<em>

"_No!" Ven screams._

_Aqua stares at him and says, "Okay…."*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For not telling Terra about my thank you notes.

Sincerely,

Aqua, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, next up is Master Eraqus. Any ideas are appreciated.<em>


	4. Thank You Notes: Master Eraqus

_Thankies to MeNerf. Sakura088 and all others who favorite and read the thank you notes. Due to Gr4Yr4in's insistence, I'll let Eraqus give us his thank you notes. Hopefully Xehanort won't ruin them…_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Master Eraqus

_*Turns to Bob, Jr. and says, "Is your Father alright? I heard that Aqua put him in a coma." _

_Bob, Jr. nods._

"_You all don't speak, do you?" Eraqus asks._

_Bob, Jr. shakes his head._

"_Okay, um, please play me the thank you note music," Eraqus asks._

_Bob, Jr. nods and begins playing the piano.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Terra,<p>

For eating the last of my prune pies and spending the whole night in the bathroom. And you wonder why your darkness went out of control during the Mark of Mastery exam the next day.

Sincerely,

Master Eraqus, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"I thought they were cherry pies…" Terra moans.<em>

"_I told you not to eat it, but no, fatty-fat knows everything," Ven says._

_Terra glares and Eraqus continues with his thank you notes.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ventus,<p>

For always taking my prune juices and drinking them to the last drop. And you wonder why you always end up in the bathroom for two hours at a time every night…

Sincerely,

Master Eraqus, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"But it tastes so good!" Ven yells.<em>

"_Ven…Seriously? Are you crazy?" Terra asks._

_The two began wrestling and Eraqus continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Aqua,<p>

For being the only who passed the Mark of Mastery exam in over 50 years! 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Master Eraqus, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vanitas,<p>

For stealing 5000 munny from my wallet to pay for the 20 large pizzas you ordered. And you wonder why you got indigestion that night… :)

Sincerely,

Master Eraqus, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"Yeah, he was mad…" Ven mumbles.<em>

_Eraqus laughs evilly and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xehanort,<p>

For getting mad at me over a game of mahjong and scaring my face with darkness. What did I ever do to you? Oh, and thanks for killing me and stealing my best apprentice, you turd!

Sincerely,

Master Eraqus, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"No wonder where Terra gets 'You turd' from," Aqua mutters, coming in the room.<em>

_Terra grumbles and Master Eraqus continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…bowling,<p>

For being the laziest sport on earth. You really can't sit and eat while playing any other sport.

Sincerely,

Master Eraqus, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the fist bump that Xehanort gave me and Yen Sid when we were younger and in church,<p>

For proving that the spirit of Jesus is everywhere and quite epic! :D

Sincerely,

Master Eraqus, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…decorative throw pillows,<p>

For allowing me to drool while I'm sleeping on a Monet…

Sincerely,

Master Eraqus, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Aqua's chicken burritos,<p>

For sending me to the bathroom the instant I take one bite out of you.

Sincerely,

Master Eraqus, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you...Square Enix,<p>

For making my name an anagram of 'Square'. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Master Eraqus, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Japanese feudal system,<p>

For making my pants. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Master Eraqus, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"This is my last thank you note," Eraqus says.<em>

"_NO!" Terra and Ven screams._

"_Er, okay…Do they do this often?" Eraqus says to Aqua._

"_Yup…" Aqua says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Keyblade Graveyard,<p>

For being the most depressing place ever…Besides the World that Never Was.

Sincerely,

Master Eraqus, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>Those are Eraqus's thank you notes. Next is Vanitas. I hope y'all have fun.<em>

_-miano53_


	5. Thank You Notes: Vanitas

_Muchas Gracias and thankies to __**Fille des Reves **__for favoriting the story and Gr4yr4in_ _for his review. Okay, now on to Vanitas' thank you notes. *"NO!" Ven screams and runs out of the room.* He just had to leave Bob, Jr. and me in here with a psychopath…_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Vanitas

_*"Junior, ya wanna give me the thank you note music," Vanitas asks._

_Bob, Jr. nods excitedly and begins playing the theme…but with an odd watery sound. _

"_Junior. Junior! BOB, JR! Stop! What're we about to do, shoot the Little Mermaid?" Vanitas yells._

_Bob, Jr. quickly changes the piano sound to a harpsichord sound._

"_Junior, change the sound back to a piano before I rip your head off," Vanitas says darkly._

_Bob, Jr. stares and changes the piano back to the regular piano sound.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Terra,<p>

For being so gullible. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ven,<p>

For being such a dork. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey!" Ven yells from another room.<em>

"_Shut it, dorky!" Vanitas yells back.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Aqua,<p>

For bunching my underwear after I stole one of your bras. And you wonder why I attacked you all those times…

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Master Eraqus,<p>

For throwing a brick at me when I attempted to eat your prune pie.

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Master Xehanort,<p>

For wearing those 'Daisy Doug's' at the Keyblade Master and Apprentice picnic. Why did you have to suntan your…y'know…Why? No one had to see it!

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sora,<p>

For stealing my face and hair.

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"Sora had it first!" Ven yells.<em>

"_You're breaking the fourth wall again!" Vanitas yells back.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Riku,<p>

For stealing the design of my bodysuit. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Kairi,<p>

For being useless. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey! You didn't even met Kairi!" Ven says.<em>

"_Shut up," Vanitas says and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Square Enix,<p>

For giving me that weird bodysuit. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…race horses,<p>

For giving the people in places like Destiny Islands something they only see once a year…full sets of teeth.

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"What?" Ven yells.<em>

"_It's not like they can do anything," Vanitas shrugs.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…twice-baked potatoes,<p>

For being the most insulting way to cook a potato. First, we gonna gut you. Then we're gonna bake you, mash you all up and restuff you. And then we'll eat you. What are you gonna do about it, potato?

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…flip-flops that Master Xehanort wears,<p>

For being dirty germ magnets that he puts on his digusting little leg end! Cover your ground knobs, you filthy jerk!

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ven walking down the hall at the same exact speed as me,<p>

Who didn't appreciate my 'Hey, what if we hold hands?' joke. Next time, I'm just gonna do it.

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"You wouldn't!" Ven says, glaring.<em>

"_I would," Vanitas said, smiling evily.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…person who takes their wallet out AFTER the cashier rung you up,<p>

BUDDY LET'S GO! I'm at McDonalds ordering a Bacon, Egg and Cheese McGriddle. Time is not on my side!

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p>*<em>"This is my last thank you note," Vanitas says.<em>

"_Yay!" Ven exclaims._

_Vanitas glares and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Bob, Sr.,<p>

For not waking up from your coma after Aqua threw that hammer at your head.

Sincerely,

Vanitas, Keyblade Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>Next up is Master Xehanort. Ideas are appreciated (need more!).<em>


	6. Thank You Notes: Master Xehanort

_Thank you…__**beckster411, Sakura088, MeNerf, **__and __**Justice333**__…for being some of the coolest reviewers ever. Master Xehanort has been waiting with bated breath to give out his thank you notes…So, without futher ado, here's Master Xehanort. Hopefully it'll go well._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Master Xehanort

_*Master Xehanort looks at Bob, Jr. and says, "Child, can you play the thank you notes music?"_

_Bob, Jr. nods rapidly and begins playing the song "The Encounter"._

"_Junior. Junior, no! That's not it. Play the thank you notes music," Master Xehanort says._

_Bob, Jr. stops and begins playing, "Ventus's Theme"._

"_No, Junior! That's not it either," Master Xehanort says, glaring._

_Bob, Jr. stops and begins playing the thank you notes music._

"_Finally!" Master Xehanort yells in triumph._

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Terra,<p>

For being the most naïve person I've ever met. Seriously, who trusts an old man that wears all leather?

Sincerely,

Master Xehanort, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ventus,<p>

For being my very first apprentice and letting me perform 'heart surgery' on you…Good times, good times

Sincerely,

Master Xehanort, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>*<em>"Hey! You almost killed me!" Ventus yells.<em>

"_It was all in the name of science, my boy," Master Xehanort says and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Aqua,<p>

For destroying my room with a flood of water after you forgot to turn off the water in my bathroom sink when you were five. You really didn't think I forgot, did you?

Sincerely,

Master Xehanort, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"Wait, er, you remembered that?" Aqua asks.<em>

_Master Xehanort nods and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Vanitas,<p>

For nearly burning down my house trying to make waffles…

Sincerely,

Master Xehanort, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Eraqus,<p>

For creating the best apprentice to steal :D

Sincerely,

Master Xehanort, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"I hate you…" Eraqus says.<em>

"_The feeling's mutual," Master Xehanort replies.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…bowling,<p>

For giving me an excuse to drink my gin and tonic while wearing someone else's shoes.

Sincerely,

Master Xehanort, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Lost and Found Box,<p>

For never having what I lost, but having something much better. Did I say my scarf? I meant to say my really nice, golden and diamond encrusted wristwatch…

Sincerely,

Master Xehanort, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"Ah, how many things I've found with that box…" Master Xehanort sighs.<em>

"_So, that's why I couldn't find my X-Box…" Terra mumbles.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…all my others (Xemnas, Terra-Xehanort, and my Heartless),<p>

For failing in getting Kingdom Hearts. Seriously, it's so simple!

Sincerely,

Master Xehanort, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Chanukah (Hanukkah),<p>

For being the longer, more boring director's cut of Christmas…

Sincerely,

Master Xehanort, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"You know you just offended so many Jews…" Eraqus says.<em>

"_Bah, they'll get over it!" Master Xehanort yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the song 'Friday' by Rebecca Black,<p>

For being the worse song ever. 'Nuff said.

Master Xehanort, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p><em>*"Wait, you just destroyed the fourth wall! You weren't even there to here it!" Terra yells.<em>

"_I have my ways, my boy," Master Xehanort says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…coma that Bob, Sr. is in,<p>

For letting Bob, Sr.'s son come in and proving that Bob's family doesn't speak.

Sincerely,

Master Xehanort, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Apple,<p>

For always bringing out products like the I-Pad 3 too early! I (as Terra-Xehanort) just bought the second version twenty minutes ago!

Sincerely,

Master Xehanort, Keyblade Master"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my baldness,<p>

For making me look like Voldemort from Harry Potter…

Sincerely,

Master Xehanort, Keyblade Master

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's it. Lea is up next. Please give me ideas as I'm running out <em>


	7. Thank You Notes: Lea

_Thank you…__**Fatima Kenobi Skywalker, T.J. Nightshade, beckster411, Nobody's Heart, leotabelle13 **__and __**MeNerf**__ for reviewing the thank you notes. Okay, Lea's next…Hopefully Isa won't kill him._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Lea

_*"Junior, can I get the thank you notes music?" Lea asks._

_Bob, Jr. sighs and yawns while the music plays. _

"_What the…? He's not using his hands, Isa! He's not using his hands!" Lea screams._

_Isa looks around and sees Bob, Sr. playing on a keyboard next to Junior's. _

"_Oh, Senior's back!" Isa exclaims._

"_Yay!" Lea says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Terra,<p>

For punching Ven in the face after that dog peed on you. Oh that was funny. I ROFL'd, LOL'd, screamed "WTD?" (What the deuce?) and LMBO'd.

Sincerely,

Lea, Ven's new friend"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey, I got a black eye!" Ven yelled.<em>

"_So? It was still funny," Lea says._

"_And people say I'm mean…" Isa mumbles.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Aqua,<p>

For…I didn't meet you…Sorry.

Sincerely,

Lea, Ven's new friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ven,<p>

For being a much better friend than Isa. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Lea, Ven's new friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Isa,<p>

For being the worst friend ever. I mean, who puts in a nuclear bomb in a birthday present?

Sincerely,

Lea, Ven's new friend"

* * *

><p><em>*"I thought you liked explosives," Isa says.<em>

"_Yeah! But not in my birthday presents! And especially not nuclear bombs! How did you get it anyway?" Lea says._

"_I have my ways," Isa says evilly.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…miniature Schnauzers,<p>

For looking like mini-Shawn Connerly's. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Lea, Ven's new friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…butterflies that flock outside my house,<p>

For being gay moths. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Lea, Ven's new friend"

* * *

><p><em>*"They're literally screaming, 'I'm gonna put a dot on my wing there...Then I'll snuggle up in a cocoon…Then I'll eat my sugar'," Lea says.<em>

"_Wow, that was the worse imitation of a butterfly ever," Isa says._

"_Shutty…" Lea says, glaring at Isa.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…water parks,<p>

For being a giant germ and wedgie factory.

Sincerely,

Lea, Ven's new friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…osculating fans in my house,<p>

For being SO good, then not so good…Then SO good, then not so good…Then SO good…then not so good.

Sincerely,

Lea, Ven's new friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my Nobody named Axel,<p>

For nearly getting killed by Isa's Nobody 32 times. And thanks for committing suicide and fading away, thus reviving me :D

Sincerely,

Lea, Ven's new friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Isa's Nobody named Saïx,<p>

For being a crazy berserker who loves cheesecake a little too much. Man, I thought I had it bad as a normal person…

Sincerely,

Lea, Ven's new friend"

* * *

><p><em>*"What's that supposed to mean?" Isa asks.<em>

"_I don't have to tell you," Lea says._

"_DIE SUCKA!" Isa yells, hitting Lea in the head with a baseball bat.*_

* * *

><p><em>Er, well that was an abrupt end to Lea's thank you notes. *Sees Lea get up* Okay, got to take him to the hospital. Hopefully Isa won't chase him and attempt to kill him again. Isa's next!<em>

_-miano53_


	8. Thank You Notes: Isa

_Thank you everyone (including anonymous reviewer) for reviewing Lea's thank you notes. Now Isa's up next. He got his eyebrows waxed, hair trimmed and went to see the last Harry Potter movie. Since he didn't like the last one, hopefully he won't be too mean with these thank you notes…_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Isa

_*"Bob, Sr., can you play the thank you notes music?" Isa asks._

_Bob turns his head for a profile picture and starts playing. _

"_What the…? Bob, what are you doing?" Lea asks._

"_I guess he's doing a profile," Ven says._

"_Bob. Bob, eyes on the keyboard," Isa says._

_Bob looks tired and yawns.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Terra,<p>

For proving that peeing dogs and your shoes don't mix. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Isa, Ven and Lea's friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Aqua,<p>

For having you and Terra being the only thing Ven talks about.

Sincerely,

Isa, Ven and Lea's friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ventus (Ven),<p>

For getting that black eye and making my day a lot funnier.

Sincerely,

Isa, Ven and Lea's friend"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey! I thought you said you weren't going to laugh!" Ven yells.<em>

"_Nah, I change my mind," Isa says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…lay-ups that Lea ALWAYS perform when we play basketball,<p>

For being the slam dunk for white people. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Isa, Ven and Lea's friend"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey! I like doing lay-ups. You're a jerk," Lea says.<em>

_Isa laughs and immediately goes back to writing."*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Pokemon,<p>

For ruining my childhood.

Sincerely,

Isa, Ven and Lea's friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Giegue and Giygas from the Mother series,<p>

For scarring me for life. I hate you…

Sincerely,

Isa, Ven and Lea's friend"

* * *

><p><em>*"It was horrible…Horrible," Lea says.<em>

"_Not as bad as when my old master, Xehanort, inadvertently showed his…you know area while wearing short shorts," Ven says, shuddering._

_Isa thought about it and said in horror, "Ven, we're not friends anymore!"*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Square Enix,<p>

For putting X's in my Nobody, Saïx's, name. You know, you could've named him something cool like Axis or something.

Sincerely,

Isa, Ven and Lea's friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…cheesecake,<p>

For being the most beautiful thing on Earth! :D

Sincerely,

Isa, Ven and Lea's friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…bowling,<p>

For being the most germ filled sport ever. Seriously, who wants to wear moist shoes over 10,000 people wore and put their fingers in some dirty bowling ball holes? That's just asking for the flu!

Sincerely,

Isa, Ven and Lea's friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xehanort,<p>

For opening up the door to Radiant Garden, thus destroying the place and turning Lea, me, Ienzo, Braig, Dilan, Aeleus, and Even into Nobodies. Man, I don't like you…

Sincerely,

Isa, Ven and Lea's friend"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Saïx,<p>

For nearly killing Axel several times in your pursuit of cheesecake. Well, at least we all know why you attacked that Sora kid later…

Sincerely,

Isa, Ven and Lea's friend (and your original!)"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey! That's breaking the fourth wall, mister!" Ven yells.<em>

"_So, Sa__ï__x needs to hear it!" Isa says._

"_Um, you know Sa__ï__x is you, right?" Lea says._

"_Well, I'm giving myself advice," Isa says proudly.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…reviewers,<p>

For reading the story, but not giving the author any new ideas. What is wrong with you people? It's not that hard to think of thank you notes!

Sincerely,

Isa, Ven and Lea's friend"

* * *

><p><em>*"Wow, that was mean…" Ven says.<em>

"_Yeah…Meaner than your usual," Lea says._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Isa says._

"_Er…" Lea says nervously._

"_Did you have your cheesecake fix recently?" Ven asks._

"_NO! DIE SUCKA!" Isa yells, hitting Ven upside the head with a dictionary._

* * *

><p><em>Once again, that was an abrupt end to the thank you notes. Man, I think Isa needs some medicine to curb that berserker habit of his…Okay, next up is Braig. Ideas are appreciated.<em>

_-miano53_


	9. Thank You Notes: Braig

_Thankies to all those who reviewed Isa's thank you notes. Next up is Braig and he had his hair cut, clothes ironed, ate some cookies, drunk his coffee, saw the Rise of the Planets of the Apes and like it. So, without further ado, Braig will give you his thank you notes *"Yeah!" someone screams*_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Braig

_*"Bob, can you give me the thank you notes music?" Braig asks._

_Bob rapidly nods his head and stifles a snicker. He then starts playing._

"_Wow…Random much?" Braig says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Terra,<p>

For ruining my perfectly good eyesight and giving me an eyepatch. I look like a pirate, you turd…

Sincerely,

Braig, Ansem the Wise's Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"We told you not to trust that Xehanort guy, but no…" Even says.<em>

"_Shutty…" Braig says, glaring.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ven,<p>

For looking like that kid Roxas. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Braig, Ansem the Wise's Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Aqua,<p>

For beating the living heck out of me after I commented about your skinny jeans. Man, what is it with you and hating people's comments on your skinny jeans?

Sincerely,

Braig, Ansem the Wise's Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you...Master Xehanort,<p>

For attempting to kill me after I got my beating from Terra. Man, what is it with violent Keyblade wielders?

Sincerely,

Braig, Ansem the Wise's Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Even,<p>

For being creepy even before you were Vexen. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Braig, Ansem the Wise's Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey!" Even yells.<em>

"_So? It's true!" Braig says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ienzo,<p>

For being so sad all the time. Sheesh. I know your parents died and all, but you don't have to be emo. Oh and no thanks to you smacking me over the head with your book after I called you emo, you little turd…

Sincerely,

Braig, Ansem the Wise's Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Terra-Xehanort,<p>

For stealing my position as Ansem's favorite apprentice.

Sincerely,

Braig, Ansem the Wise's Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my Nobody named Xigbar,<p>

For being so cool. I would give you a high five, but you don't exist anymore…

Sincerely,

Braig, Ansem the Wise's Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"You know he is you, right?" Even asks.<em>

"_Oh! Sweet!" Braig says and gives himself a high five.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my accent,<p>

For making me sound like a surfer. Man, now everyone thinks I'm a surfing pirate.

Sincerely,

Braig, Ansem the Wise's Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Dilan,<p>

For throwing your lance at me after I ate your donut.

Sincerely,

Braig, Ansem the Wise's Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Aeleus,<p>

For not speaking at all…You're pretty much the same as a Nobody…Sad…

Sincerely,

Braig, Ansem the Wise's Apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ansem the Wise,<p>

For offering me free pizza and beer if Dilan, Aeleus and me if we helped you move your living room set. Or, I could buy my own pizza and beer and not carry a nasty, dirty old recliner for my cheap, lazy master!

Sincerely,

Braig, Ansem the Wise's Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"This is my last thank you note…" Braig says.<em>

"_Yeah!" a reader yells._

_Braig glares and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the Keyblade,<p>

For not letting me wield you and not letting me see the thing that old Xehanort showed that scarred everyone for life.

Sincerely,

Braig, Ansem the Wise's Apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>Those are Braig's thank you notes. Okay, Even is next.<em>

_-miano53_


	10. Thank You Notes: Even

_Thankies to all those who read and reviewed Braig's thank you notes. Now is Even's turn. He got his hair brushed, his eyebrow's waxed, experimented on a few things and wrote his thank you notes. *"Yeah!"* a reader screams. Okay…Here's Even and his thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Even

_*"Bob, Bob…can you please give me the thank you notes?" Even asks._

_Bob falls asleep at the piano and everyone stares. _

"_Did he take an Ambien before he came here?" Braig asks, staring._

_Ienzo begins poking at him and makes a look that said, "Is he dead?" _

"_Um, can someone play the music?" Even asks._

_Bob, Jr. stares at his dad and pushes him off the seat. He then starts playing._

"_Thank you, Junior," Even says._

_Bob, Jr. just nods his head.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the man named Terra,<p>

For scarring Braig's face for life. Thank you for beating that no good, yellow bellied, waste of skin!

Sincerely,

Even, Ansem the Wise's top scientist"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ventus,<p>

For helping me catch that little Iezno. Seriously, he's a handful.

Sincerely,

Even, Ansem the Wise's top scientist"

* * *

><p><em>*Iezno glares and Even says, "What? It is hard to keep up with you sometimes!"*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Aqua,<p>

For finding Kairi for us. She's also a slippery little kid as well.

Sincerely,

Even, Ansem the Wise's top scientist"

* * *

><p><em>*"Man, you're just no good with kids, aren't you?" Braig asks.<em>

"_Well, then you should have a turn watching two little kids," Even says._

"_As if. I'm good," Braig says.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Braig,<p>

For looking like a surfing pirate. Bwa-ha-ha-ha! But no thanks for calling me a wanna-be Prof. Hojo. I think I'll murder you in your sleep while laughing evilly.

Sincerely,

Even, Ansem the Wise's top scientist"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Iezno,<p>

For always running away from me. You know I don't like running!

Sincerely,

Even, Ansem the Wise's top scientist"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Dilan and Aeleus,<p>

For always bringing in large monuments to getting in shape (home gyms) and attempting to make me exercise with them. You know I hate exercising.

Sincerely,

Even, Ansem the Wise's top scientist"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ansem the Wise,<p>

For making me always watch over Kairi and Iezno. I'm not your personal babysitter!

Sincerely,

Even, Ansem the Wise's top scientist"

* * *

><p><em>*'I thought that was in your job description," Braig says.<em>

_Even glares and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xehanort,<p>

For pretty much not talking to the rest of us even though you were with us for more than a year. Braig and Dilan invited you to come drinking with us but you declined. Later, I found you drinking cognac in your room while watching soap operas. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

Sincerely,

Even, Ansem the Wise's top scientist"

* * *

><p>"Thank you...bottle of Franjelico liquor I found in Xehanort's locker,<p>

For being Mrs. Butterworth's drunk Italian cousin. Seriously, what was Xehanort thinking? It looks like a bottle of Mrs. Butterworth's.

Sincerely,

Even, Ansem the Wise's top scientist"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…camping trip the others and I went on,<p>

For showing how stupid Braig can be. He saw us staring at the camp fire and said, 'Maybe if we can keep staring at it, it'll turn into a TV'.

Sincerely,

Even, Ansem the Wise's top scientist"

* * *

><p><em>That's Even's thank you notes. Okay, Ienzo is up next.<em>

_-miano53_


	11. Thank You Notes: Ienzo

_Thankies for everyone who read and reviewed Even's thank you notes. Now, Ienzo got his hair cut, went shopping for school clothes, saw the last Harry Potter movie and cried 'cause it was the last one, wrote in his lexicon and wrote his thank you notes. Now, here's Ienzo's thank you notes._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Ienzo

_*Ienzo sits in the chair and stares at Bob. _

_Bob stares back and the two starts a three minutes staring competition._

"_Er, is he going to say his thank you notes anytime soon?" Braig says, looking at the two._

"_I don't know…But, Bob, Bob, just start playing," Even says._

_Bob does, without breaking his stare at Ienzo, and receives a few laughs._

_Aeleus and Dilan enter and see Ienzo staring intently at Bob._

"_Okay…Did we come in at a bad time?" Dilan asks._

_Aeleus says nothing and shakes his head.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Even,<p>

For teaching me about the birds and the bees when I was three. And you wonder why I'm still scarred for life and don't speak…

Sincerely,

Ienzo, Ansem the Wise's adopted son"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Braig,<p>

For taking my books and burning them in the campfire when we went camping. And you wonder why I set your room on fire…

Sincerely,

Ienzo, Ansem the Wise's adopted son"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Dilan and Aeleus,<p>

For NOT chasing off those Unversed creatures! Seriously, one nearly froze me to death!

Sincerely,

Ienzo, Ansem the Wise's adopted son"

* * *

><p><em>*"We did say we were sorry," Aeleus says.<em>

_Ienzo says nothing and glares.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ven,<p>

For letting my creepy babysitter, Even find me. I WAS trying to get away from him, you idiot!

Sincerely,

Ienzo, Ansem the Wise's adopted son"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ansem the Wise,<p>

For adopting me, but letting Even be my babysitter. Yeah, thanks a lot (sarcasm)…

Sincerely,

Ienzo, Ansem the Wise's adopted son"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my parents,<p>

For dying and pretty much making me an emo kid…

Sincerely,

Ienzo, Ansem the Wise's adopted son"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xehanort,<p>

For destroying my home and turning me into a Heartless. I hate you…

Sincerely,

Ienzo, Ansem the Wise's adopted son"

* * *

><p><em>*"Wow, that was…" Even says.<em>

"_Emo sounding," Braig replies._

"_Yup, that's it," Even says._

_Ienzo glares at them with a death glare and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…large, fat woman who went down the water slide and the water park Kairi, Even and I went to,<p>

For crashing into the water butt first, sending all the water flying out of the pool and nearly squishing me under your fat buttocks! Have you ever considered Slim Fast?

Sincerely,

Ienzo, Ansem the Wise's adopted son"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the library,<p>

For being the only place I can read and eat my candy in peace.

Sincerely,

Ienzo, Ansem the Wise's adopted son"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my hairstyle,<p>

For making people think I'm emo. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Ienzo, Ansem the Wise's adopted son"

* * *

><p><em>*"Aren't you?" Dilan asks.<em>

_Ienzo glares and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…my lexicon,<p>

For being interesting to read. That's probably why my Nobody, Zexion, have you.

Sincerely,

Ienzo, Ansem the Wise's adopted son"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…denim shirts that I saw in the store,<p>

For telling jeans pants that there are other career paths.

Sincerely,

Ienzo, Ansem the Wise's adopted son"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…school,<p>

For being like a prison. 'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Ienzo, Ansem the Wise's adopted son"

* * *

><p><em>Well, those were Ienzo's thank you notes. Next up, due to more screen time he had, is Xehanort (the younger). Review please.<em>

_-miano53_


	12. Thank You Notes: Xehanort

_Yay! Today's Friday and it's the same day Jimmy Fallon does his thank you notes. Since I don't work for him (and never will), Xehanort will share his thank you notes instead. Okay, he got his hair done, got his skin spray tanned, went to see the Smurfs movie, hated it and came back to write his thank you notes. *"Yeah!" a random reader yells.* Okay, here's Xehanort with his thank you notes._

Thank You Notes: Xehanort

_*Xehanort looks over at Bob and sees him asleep at the piano again. "Uh, Bob? Bob! BOB! Wake up!" Xehanort yells._

_Bob wakes up and looks around. _

"_Can you give me the thank you notes music?" Xehanort asks._

_Bob nods sleepily and begins playing._

"_Did you take your insulin pills recently?" Even asks._

_Bob shakes his head._

"_Er, someone get him his insulin before he goes into a coma again!" Braig yells._

_Ienzo runs off with Bob, Jr. to find Bob's insulin pills.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Braig,<p>

For asking me if I was a guy named Terra and confusing me. You do remember I have amnesia, right?

Sincerely,

Xehanort, Ansem the Wise's foremost apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Even,<p>

For killing that chocobo Ienzo found and brought home as a pet. And you wonder why he still doesn't talk.

Sincerely,

Xehanort, Ansem the Wise's foremost apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"Ienzo forgave me after that experiment," Even says.<em>

_Ienzo reenters and overheard the thank you note. He then looked over at Even and gave the insulin pills to Bob, Jr. Within seconds of remembering his beloved Choco the Chocobo, Ienzo runs out of the room, crying._

"_Told ya so," Braig says to Even.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ienzo,<p>

For being my shrink during my psychology sessions and listening to my rants about my theories and how Ansem won't listen to them.

Sincerely,

Xehanort, Ansem the Wise's foremost apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ansem the Wise,<p>

For letting me know about darkness. It's your fault I opened that door and accidentally destroyed Radiant Garden!

Sincerely,

Xehanort, Ansem the Wise's foremost apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"Or was it?" Braig asks, looking at Xehanort.<em>

_Xehanort says nothing and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Dilan and Aeleus,<p>

For being steroid filled bodyguards. I just looked at you one time and the two of you chased me all the way downtown…What did I ever do to you, you hormone-filled jocks?

Sincerely,

Xehanort, Ansem the Wise's foremost apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…web browser that Even closes every time I come in the library,<p>

Trust me. Whatever you were looking at isn't as bad as what I assumed you were looking at.

Sincerely,

Xehanort, Ansem the Wise's foremost apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…girl's armor that was next to me the day I woke up,<p>

For just being there and creating a lot of questions..

Sincerely,

Xehanort, Ansem the Wise's foremost apprentice"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Braig's arrowguns,<p>

For shooting at me when I had to do a dare that involved the cutting of Braig's ponytail. Dilan and Even dared me to on pain of death! So, now you know who to shoot. Have fun!

Sincerely,

Xehanort, Ansem the Wise's foremost apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"So, you're the one who did that!" Braig yells at Even.<em>

"_I have no idea what Xehanort's talking about," Even says, panicking._

"_As if. DIE SUCKA!" Braig yells and chases Even out of the room.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…children of Radiant Garden,<p>

For laughing at me and whispering jokes about the color of my hair. It's SILVER not WHITE!

Sincerely,

Xehanort, Ansem the Wise's foremost apprentice"

* * *

><p><em>*"Lastly…" Xehanort says and writes.*<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xemnas and my Heartless,<p>

For doing the exact thing I DIDN'T want to happen: getting your butt kicked by kids!

Sincerely,

Xehanort, Ansem the Wise's foremost apprentice (and your original!)"

* * *

><p><em>That's Xehanort's thank you notes. Next up, Ansem the Wise (poor guy).<em>

_-miano53_


	13. Thank You Notes: Ansem the Wise

_Thankies to __**Don't Shoot the Puppy**__, __**Justice333**__, and __**Mikichan21**__ for their reviews and for anyone else that reviewed or read the thank you notes. Even though some think that saying "'Nuff said" is out of character, I'll still use it because the thank you notes are the characters' private thoughts. Okay, here's Ansem the Wise and his thank you notes. Hopefully, he'll be nice with this one._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Ansem the Wise

_*Ansem looks over at Bob and sees him reading. "Bob, what are you doing? You're supposed to be playing the thank you notes music," he says._

_Bob, who was reading the Time magazine, glares and starts playing.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Xehanort,<p>

For stealing my name, my life's research, my pride, my castle, my kingdom, etc…And you wonder why I hunted you down and attempted to gut you like a fish…

Sincerely,

Ansem the Wise, former ruler of Radiant Garden"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Braig,<p>

For looking like a surfing pirate after that 'walk' that you took after lunch on Tuesday.

Sincerely,

Ansem the Wise, former ruler of Radiant Garden"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Kairi,<p>

For getting lost after Radiant Garden was lost to the darkness. I found out from a letter from my mother (your grandmother).

Sincerely,

Ansem the Wise, former ruler of Radiant Garden"

* * *

><p><em>*"Oh, so that's how you found out. But how come you didn't say anything?" Kairi asks.<em>

"_Well, I didn't have any time. Plotting revenge and all that," Ansem explains.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Riku,<p>

For making fun of me after I placed the entire body of my email in the subject line. It wasn't a 'Dad move'. It wasn't, I tell you!

Sincerely,

Ansem the Wise, former ruler of Radiant Garden"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sora,<p>

For going to sleep for about a year and letting me hide data in you.

Sincerely,

Ansem the Wise, former ruler of Radiant Garden"

* * *

><p><em>*"What…? What data?" Kairi asks with a horrified look on her face.<em>

"_What's wrong with you?...No! I wouldn't do that. Get your mind out of the gutter, Kairi!" Ansem yells, angry.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Roxas…<p>

For getting beaten by Riku, having your memories stolen and re-fusing with Sora. Well…I should say I'm sorry. Sorry…

Sincerely,

Ansem the Wise, former ruler of Radiant Garden"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Naminé,<p>

For putting Sora's memories back together. The good thing is that Kairi didn't attempt to kill you for nearly taking her boyfriend…

Sincerely,

Ansem the Wise, former ruler of Radiant Garden"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sea-Salt ice cream,<p>

For being my sole comfort after the several bottles of Jack Daniels I took from Xehanort's locker before my banishment…

Sincerely,

Ansem the Wise, former ruler of Radiant Garden"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…reviewers,<p>

For not giving many ideas for my thank you notes…

Sincerely,

Ansem the Wise, former ruler of Radiant Garden"

* * *

><p><em>*"Well, this is the last thank you note…" Ansem says.<em>

"_No!" Kairi yells._

_Ansem stares at her and scoots away."_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Square Enix,<p>

For making a horrific death scene for me in Kingdom Hearts II. I thought I really was going to lose some limbs there in that horrible explosion…

Sincerely,

Ansem the Wise, former ruler of Radiant Garden"

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I'll need some ideas for more thank you notes. I dunno who to do next. So, you guys can send ideas my way.<em>

_-miano53_


	14. Thank You Notes: Zack Fair

_Thank you…__**MeNerf, Don't Shoot and Justice 333 **__for reviewing Ansem's thank you notes. Well, Zack's here with his thank you notes. He got his hair cut, put in some hair gel in his hair and wrote out his thank you notes. So, he has been waiting for a while to give them to you guys. Okay, without further ado, here's Zack Fair…I just hope it isn't too silly._

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Zack

_*"Bob? Bob? Bob!" Zack yells while finding Bob._

"_Where's Bob," Ven asks._

"_I dunno, I thought he was with you," Terra says._

"_Well, we gotta find him and fast! I have to do my thank you notes!" Zack yells._

_Ven finds a CD on the floor with the title, "Bob's Thank You Notes Music" on it._

"_Well, this is all Bob left…" Ven says._

"_Put it in! I gotta finish my thank you notes!" Zack says._

_Ven puts the CD in the CD player and Zack begins his thank you notes.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Terra,<p>

For stealing my hairstyle…'Nuff said…

Sincerely,

Zack Fair, aspiring hero"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey! I'm older than you. So, technically I had it first!" Terra yells.<em>

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're just a recycled version of my older self in Crisis Core," Zack replies._

"_Hey! You just broke the fourth wall!" Ven yells at him._

"_Ven…the fourth wall was destroyed a long, long time ago…" Terra replies.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Aqua,<p>

For shooting me down after I asked you out on a date…And you wonder why there's always annoying spam mail in your e-mails…

Sincerely,

Zack Fair, aspiring hero."

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Ventus,<p>

For looking a bit like Cloud with that weird cowlick of yours.

Sincerely,

Zack Fair, aspiring hero"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey! My hair isn't weird!" Ventus yells.<em>

"_Yeah, look who's talking," Terra adds._

"_Hey, it's only a little bit of hair gel in my hair," Zack says._

"_Oh, so an entire bottle of hair gel is a little bit?" Terra asks._

"_Shutty…" Zack grumbles."*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Phil,<p>

For nearly shooting down my dreams of becoming a hero. Look at me now, Phil!

Sincerely,

Zack Fair, aspiring hero"

* * *

><p><em>*"Wait…Aren't you dead after Crisis Core?" Ventus asks.<em>

_Zack stays silent and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Hercules (Herc),<p>

For being my sparring partner and accidentally punching me in the face. Seriously, what did I do?

Sincerely,

Zack Fair, aspiring hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Cloud,<p>

For being so, so emo…

Sincerely,

Zack Fair, aspiring hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Hades,<p>

For forcing me to fight Terra after possessing me with darkness. What are you, the devil?

Sincerely,

Zack Fair, aspiring hero"

* * *

><p><em>*"Yeah, I was wondering about that too," Terra says.<em>

"_Something just said to me as he walked up…'Satan, Satan, Satan'…" Zack adds._

"_So, why did you listen to him?" Ven asks._

"_IDK…" Zack says and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sephiroth,<p>

For always stalking me and Cloud…'Nuff said.

Sincerely,

Zack Fair, aspiring hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the show, Glee,<p>

For being an overglorified version of High School Musical…

Sincerely,

Zack Fair, aspiring hero"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…U.S. government,<p>

For providing jokes for hundreds of thousands of comedians everywhere (including Japan)

Sincerely,

Zack Fair, aspiring hero"

* * *

><p><em>*"Well, this is my last thank you note…" Zack says.<em>

"_WHY?" Ven screams._

_Terra and Zack scoots over and stares at Ven…*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Tetsuya Nomura,<p>

For giving me the worse death in a Final Fantasy game and letting the world hear hundreds of my fans scream and cry in anguish. I don't like you…

Sincerely,

Zack Fair, aspiring hero"

* * *

><p><em>Well, those are Zack's thank you notes. Next up is young Sora. Oh and what happened to Bob, you'll find out next chapter ;)<em>


	15. Thank You Notes: Young Sora

_Well, thanks to new reviewer __**XxKeyofHeartxX**__ for reviewing the thank you notes. Okay, here's little Sora. Well, he took a bath, ate some cereal, watched Sesame Street, took a nap, ate lunch, ran out to play with little Riku and Kairi and wrote down his thank you notes (with a bit of difficulty). So, without further ado…*sees Sora jumping up and down in his seat*…here's Sora. I just hope it goes well…_

Thank You Notes: Young Sora (age 4)

_*"Yay! I get to write my thank you notes…What are thank you notes?" little Sora says._

"_Sora, you really are a dunce…You write thank you notes to thank people," little Riku says._

"_Oh…Who do I thank?" little Sora asks._

"_Anyone, stupid!" little Riku yells._

"_Riku, don't yell at Sora!" little Kairi yells._

"_Yeah! Don't yell at me!" little Sora yells._

"_It's not my fault his mom dropped him on his head when he was a baby!" little Riku yells back._

_Bob, who just came back from his Hawaiian vacation, looks at the three kids and yells, "Everyone, shut up!"_

_The three went silent and Kairi said, "Ooh, he said a bad word…"_

_Bob sits at the piano and little Sora mutters, "Meanie…"*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mom,<p>

For making that yummy PB and J sandwich the other day. Oh, but next time, could you not put so much peanut butter on it. It got stuck to the roof of my mouth and I couldn't speak for hours…

Sincerely,

Sora, future hero of the Keyblade"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey! Why did you sign it like that? You broke that fourth wall-thingie!" little Riku yells.<em>

"_Well, that thing got broke long time go," little Kairi said, eating a popscicle.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Dad,<p>

For accidentally leaving me and Riku on the little island where we always play. You left us there all night and we almost starved! I don't like you anymore, Dad!

Sincerely,

Sora, future hero of the Keyblade"

* * *

><p><em>*"You know we were only there for an hour…" little Riku says.<em>

"_Quiet! It's my turn!" little Sora yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…the beach,<p>

For letting me find lots of great stuff. Especially that big, giant saucer thing that had all the glowing lights on it! Mom said it was a bomb and threw you in the ocean. Then there was this BIG boom…! I'll miss you…

Sincerely,

Sora, future hero of the Keyblade"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…water,<p>

For always making BIG waves and falling on me and splashing on me and nearly making me drown, and…and…

Sincerely,

Sora, future hero of the Keyblade"

* * *

><p><em>*"That was a run-on sentence…" little Riku mutters.<em>

"_Shutty!" little Sora yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Riku,<p>

For tripping me that one time when we raced out to the little island with that weird tree. I saw you, you jerk!

Sincerely,

Sora, future hero of the Keyblade"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Kairi,<p>

For nearly crashing on my house and landing in my yard when you arrived during that meteor shower.

Sincerely,

Sora, future hero of the Keyblade"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey, that really hurt y'know. You big meanie!" little Kairi says.<em>

_Sora sticks out his tongue and accidentally bites it._

"_Ow!" he yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Tank you…teh guy Wiku met,<p>

For not speaking to me and making me wonder if you really wived out tere…Big meanie…

Sincerely,

Sora, the future hero of the Keyblade (and the kid who needs ice…)"

* * *

><p>"Tank you…tat wady named Aqua,<p>

For compawing me and Wiku to some kid named Ven and a guy named Tewwa...I don't get it…

Sincerely,

Sora, the future hero of the Keyblade (and the kid who really need ice…)"

* * *

><p><em>*Sees Sora crying. "Ow! OW!" Sora yells, holding his tongue.* Well, that was a weird way to end thank you notes. So, please review Sora's thank you notes and give him some ice for his now bleeding tongue. <em>

_-miano53_


	16. Thank You Notes: Young Riku

_Thank yous to **Sakura008**, anonymous review **Zack**, **Justice333**, and **Anna Shiki** for their reviews for Sora's thank you notes and for providing Sora with four pieces of ice. So it's Friday and Riku took a nap, ate a bologna sandwich with cheese and chips, watched Family Feud, got a juice box and wrote down his thank you notes. I just hope it goes better than Sora's…_

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Young Riku (Age 5):

*_"Hey Mr. Bob, can you give me that thank you note music?" Riku asks._

_Bob nods his head and starts playing "Riku's Theme". _

"_Huh? Tat's not teh Tank You note music," Sora says, his tongue covered with a bandage._

_Riku looks at Bob and then at Sora and Kairi. "Eh, that'll do," he says._

"_But it's making me sad…" Kairi said, crying._

"_Me doo…" Sora says, sniffling._

'_Yay!' Riku thinks.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mom and Dad,<p>

For looking at my turkey drawing and saying 'Oh yeah, that looks nice…' and then saying 'But the only turkey I care about is Wild Turkey, now go and fill up our glasses. YOUR PARENTS NEED THEIR MEDICINE!'

Sincerely,

Riku, future Keyblade wielder"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey, you told me tat I couldn't put tat down!" Sora yells.<em>

"_But you did it anyway, so I'm doing it," Riku says, sticking out his tongue._

_Sora kicks him in the knee and Riku accidentally bites his tongue. _

"_Ow! I don't like you anymore, Thora!" Riku yells, holding his now bleeding tongue._

"_Author lady! Riku bit his tongue!" Kairi yells.*_

* * *

><p>"Tank you…Thora,<p>

For kicking me in my knee and making me bite my thongue! I hate you! We're not friends anymore!

Sincerely,

Riku, future Keyblade wielder"

* * *

><p><em>*"You sarted it!" Sora yells.<em>

"_I did not!" Riku yells back.*_

* * *

><p>"Tank you…Kairi,<p>

For not helping me after Thora kicked me and I bit my thongue…Grrr….

Sincerely,

Riku, future Keyblade wielder"

* * *

><p><em>*"I called for the author lady…" Kairi says, sniffling.<em>

"_Wiku! You made Kairi cry!" Sora yells._

_Riku, who was now putting a bandage on his tongue, glared at Sora and continued.*_

* * *

><p>"Tank you…teh ocean…<p>

For letting tat giant tidal wave hit me and destroying my sand castle…

Sincerely,

Riku, future Keyblade wielder"

* * *

><p>"Tank you…my bleeding thongue,<p>

For not stopping with teh bleeding after thu tank you notes…

Sincerely,

Riku, future Keyblade wielder"

* * *

><p><em>*"Yay! Riku's mom is here with first aid kits!" Kairi yells happily.<em>

_Riku's mom rush in and cleans Riku's cut on his tongue. _

"_Ow! OW! OWW!" Riku yells._

_After several minutes, his tongue was bandaged up like Sora's and his mom leaves, saying, "Be good now."_

_Riku glares and continues.*_

* * *

><p>"Tank you…first aid kits,<p>

For stopping my bleeding thongue, but preventing me from speaking right…

Sincerely,

Riku, future Keyblade wielder"

* * *

><p>"Tank you…the Barney song,<p>

For making tousands of kids teh world over believe that Barney's gay…or a pedo…I don't really know what tat is, but I know it's bad…

Sincerely,

Riku, future Keyblade wielder"

* * *

><p>"Tank you…tat guy named Terra,<p>

For giving me tat oversized key. You should've let me keep it so I can bash evil seagulls before tey can take my bologna sandwiches!

Sincerely,

Riku, future Keyblade wielder"

* * *

><p>"Tank you…tat lady named Aqua,<p>

For comparing me and Thora to two guys named Ven and Terra. So, you knew tat guy tat showed up on the island?

Sincerely,

Riku, future Keyblade wielder"

* * *

><p>"Tank you…grandpa,<p>

For leaving teh islands without telling Granny where you were going but only coming back for one day. Where are you now? You could tell me about tose other worlds! :D

Sincerely,

Riku, future Keyblade wielder"

* * *

><p><em>Well, Riku's done. *Sees Riku and Sora fighing over the last batch of chicken nuggets.* Well, gotta break up the fight. Okay, Kairi will be the last one to write her thank you notes. *"NO!" the three yells and stopped fighting.*<em>

_-miano53_


	17. Thank You Notes: Young Kairi

_Well, it was a fun ride with the Birth by Sleep crew…*sees Kairi sniffling*. I can't do it…I can't go on…I don't want the thank you notes to end…but it has to...Well, Kairi got her hair washed and pressed. She ate her cereal, watched Sesame Street, laughed during the Elmo's World, and wrote her thank you notes with a nearby crayon. _

_-miano53_

Thank You Notes: Young Kairi

_*Sees Riku and Sora glaring at each other. "Um, Bobby guy, can I haz thank you notes music?" Kairi asks._

_Bob rapidly nods his head, plays it and sees that Riku and Sora started fighting again, this time over the last bag of chips._

"_Stop! Stop! I said stop!" Kairi yells._

_Riku and Sora stops and stares at Kairi._

"_Scary…" Sora mutters.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Sora,<p>

For giving me that ice pack thingie after I fell from the sky and into your backyard. Oh and sorry for smashing you dog house…

Sincerely,

Kairi, future Princess of Heart"

* * *

><p><em>*"Hey! You broke teh fourth…!" Riku yells.<em>

"_Wiku, teh fourth walls gone…" Sora said.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Riku,<p>

For telling everyone that Santa Claus doesn't exist. You lie! YOU LIE!

Sincerely,

Kairi, future Princess of Heart"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…sand,<p>

For replacing snow during Christmas…

Sincerely,

Kairi, future Princess of Heart"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…that button that says CAPS on the mayor's keyboard,<p>

FOR MAKING EVERYTHING I SAY LOOK LIKE THIS!

Sincerely,

Kairi, future Princess of Heart"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mr. Gr4Yr4in, beckster411, MeNerf, Sakura088, Nobody'sHeart, T.J. Nightshade, leotabelle13,<p>

For reviewing everyone's thank you notes earlier…Riku, Sora and me wished that you guys had reviewed ours…*sniffle*.

Sincerely,

Kairi, future Princess of Heart"

* * *

><p><em>*"You meanies! You made Kairi cry again!" Sora yells.<em>

_He then got up, pulled out his wooden sword and Riku says, "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm gonna get vengeance. Vendetta! Vendetta!" Sora yells and runs out the room.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…King Mickey and Aqua,<p>

For saving me after I saw those weird monsters…but you didn't save my bag of Halloween candy…

Sincerely,

Kairi, future Princess of Heart"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Fatima Kenobi Skywalker, Melodious Freeshooter, Anna Shiki, RandomAngel16, Yue Shiyume, Mikichan21 and Don't Shoot The Puppy,<p>

For reviewing the thank you notes, but not giving me any candy!

Sincerely,

Kairi, future Princess of Heart"

* * *

><p><em>*"Vendetta! Vendetta!" Sora yells, running in the halls.<em>

"_Sora, get back here!" Riku yells, running after him.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…XxKeyofHeartxX,<p>

For reviewing the first four thank you notes. Yay!

Sincerely,

Kairi, future Princess of Heart"

* * *

><p><em>*"Vendetta?" Sora says, peeking back in the room.<em>

"_No, you can come back in," Kairi says._

"_Yay!" Sora says, running back in with Riku.*_

* * *

><p>"Thank you…Mr. Justice333 and KHLegacy,<p>

For reviewing and giving Riku and Sora ice. Now their tongues feel all better

Sincerely,

Kairi, future Princess of Heart"

* * *

><p>"Thank you…author lady,<p>

For letting everybody write down thank you notes. Yay! I want my candy!

Sincerely,

Kairi, future Princess of Heart"

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's the finale. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favorite the story. I'll take a break on thank you notes and finish up my other stories. If you guys have the time, please check them out and review them. <em>

_-miano53_


End file.
